


Leaf Blower

by MarcoFro5



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcoFro5/pseuds/MarcoFro5
Summary: Rotten Apple gets a birthday gift from Blasto
Kudos: 8





	Leaf Blower

First impressions were always the hardest. Apple had never been good at the whole putting your best foot forward thing unless she was shoving it so far up someone’s ass they could taste her toe rings. 

She gave the “thing” in front of her a once over, trying to get a better gauge of what she was working with. It was certainly something, she thought, studying the mass of vines and leaves that loomed over her in the bedroom. 

It had needed to squat to get through the doorway due to its size and even then it shoulders were so wide that it had to turn to fit through. With bulky shoulders and tits that could have literally been repurposed melons, it was top heavy enough that she worried it would fall over. The body itself was constructed with green mass that reminded her of broccoli, with vines snaking down and squeezing tight. Long hair of moss and bramble and leaves spilled down well past its shoulders and a similar mess hid its crotch. Good, Blasto still left her with some surprises. 

She reached forward and dug her nails into a bulging bicep, bits of green collecting under each fingernail as she brought them down its arm. Muscles writhed underneath, trembling before regenerating what she had clawed away. 

There was a sudden urge to bite it, sink her teeth in deep and tear what she could away and devour it whole. A desire to do something outrageous for shock and awe just to see what the reaction would be. But she held off. First impressions. 

“I’m Rotten Apple, but you can just call me Apple.”

“Aaaaaaapppuullllllllll,” it groaned, a guttural and strained sound. 

“Okay, so actually, never speak again. That was horrifying.”

It nodded, the soft noise of leaves rustling from the movement was much more pleasant. 

“Since it’s my birthday, I get to lay the ground rules and all that jazz, capiche?”

Another nod.

“First things first, you need a name. I was thinking Pheromoan, but Mean Green Ass Fucking Machine has crossed my mind too. So prepare for experimentation in that department.”

No nod. Hm. 

“Is that fine with you?”

A nod. Okay, so no question, no nod. Got it. 

“Let’s address the elephant trunk in the room. You do have a dick right?”

Pheromoan nodded and the moss and twigs at its crotch rustled. The dong parted the leaves like the Red Sea and grew forward, thicker than her forearm and longer than the cucumbers she had dabbled with in the past. It kept growing, getting thicker and larger until it poked her bare chest and she felt the head swell against her. Customizable size, nice. 

“Whoa, okay, that’s enough,” Rotten Apple said, getting a little distracted as it threatened to push her down to the bed. 

Pheromoan’s dick retracted slowly, shrinking back to its crotch and hiding in the leaves. 

Any STD’s I need to worry about?” She asked with a grin, enjoying this maybe a little too much. “No fungal infections? I’m not gonna get poison ivy am I?”

Pheromoan shook its head. 

“Great. Mind turning around for me?”

A few leaves fell to the ground as Pheromoan twisted and faced the door. The ass was delicious and Apple reached forward and caressed a cheek, hand rubbing over soft, luminescent moss. She wanted to tell to bend over but worried it wouldn’t be able to get back up. Which wasn’t the worst thing in the world considering how fuckingtight it’s asshole looked. 

“Thanks. You can turn back around if you want.”

It didn’t, choosing to stare at the door instead. Yeesh was she that hideous? Apple lifted her arm up and sniffed her armpit, a sweet aroma from cheap body wash still lingering. Whatever. 

“We’re gonna fuck. Blasto assured me you’ve got nothing going on upstairs but still, if you’re not down to clown then leave the circus at anytime, Jolly Green Giant. I want a fair fight out there but feel free to get rough with me, just no choking and absolutely no pricking or needling. Got it?”

Pheromoan turned back around and nodded once it faced her fully. She looked down at her hands, palms bright green from the ass moss and she wiped it on ’s chest, stepping closer and massaging its breasts and abs. It didn’t move an inch and she worried that she would have to direct literally everything.

Her worries were washed away when she felt arms close around her, embracing her and tenderly bringing her into a hug. The scent of citrus and dirt filled her nostrils and a hand pawed at her backside, kneading the soft skin like dough. She licked its tit, tongue roving over nipple and she bit down hard. Its deep moan surprised her and she felt the vibration course through the body that held her tight. When was the last time she had actually been held, like really held, and not given some half-assed hug?

She pulled away and sat down on the bed, head level with Pheromoan’s crotch. A short breath later and she reached through the literal bush until she got a hold of the growing and throbbing rod. It had the same texture of a banana peel, as if she could squeeze it hard enough it’d squish. Thin worm-sized vines roped around the member, squeezing it tight and stroking itself as it grew every second. 

Lauren tucked her hair behind her ears, regretting not putting it into a hair tie beforehand. Pheromoan lived up to its recently given name, a pleasant scent filling her nose as she brought her face close to the expanding dong. It pressed against her cheek, head twitching and throbbing as it pushed further and the tip was wet with dew. She gave it a few licks before letting it inside her mouth and there was no wincing on Pheromoan’s part when it slid past teeth. 

Each throb expanded her jaw just a little bit more and she got to work, bobbing her head back and forth on the dick. It filled practically every sense she had as dew mixed with saliva and dripped from the corners of her mouth and onto her chest and thighs. Her jaw started to ache and she commanded Pheromoan to stop, raising a hand in a pause gesture before using it to stroke the dick that filled her mouth and throat to its fullest. 

She went deep, until she felt the tip against her uvula and she slowly inched deeper seeing just how far her gag reflex would let her go. She wasn’t good at math and was even worse at it when choking on vegetable cock, but she guesstimated she lasted eight inches until she launched into a coughing fit and pulled herself off. The dick dripped in moisture and she wasn’t sure if it was some self-lubrication or if it was all her. 

Regardless, there was a bit of pride in seeing it erect and upright from her work, twitching in front of her. She gave it a tongue bath, kissing it and leaving black lipstick marks that were sadly scrubbed away by the vines. Still, she spit and lavished it with her mouth, making damn sure the train was ready to pull into the station. Pheromoan groaned and she felt a heavy hand on her head, stroking hair and twigs or fingers getting caught and yanking it. The hand bobbed her head, mimicking the motion she performed and Lauren sighed. 

“Fine, just-

The cock went into her mouth once she had it open, forcing her to exhale the rest of her sentence through her nose. *Just don’t cum*, was her intention, although now she wondered if that was even possible. Pheromoan’s dick was no longer growing but there was some added force when someone was pushing her down on a dick compared to her doing it on her own volition. Speed was the biggest difference as Pheromoan used her mouth with little abandon, practically face fucking her once its hips started to thrust forward. 

Pheromoan pushed its dick deep inside her and kept it there, twitching against the roof of her mouth and her tongue. She was focused on breathing out of her nose when the vines on the dick peeled off and started to lash at her face, whipping her cheeks and poking her face lightly. One found its way to her nostril and entered, the fruity scent delicious while she huffed to breathe until finally Pheromoan pulled out. 

Her chest rose and fell with each heavy breath. *Whew*. She wiped the snot and drool from her face and reached down to her snatch, sliding over her hood piercings to rub soft, pink folds. Not that she would need it, Pheromoan’s dick was well polished and still twitching next her face. 

The vines still harassed her, slapping her cheeks and entering her mouth when she opened it. They were smooth as they prodded between her lips and gums, tickling and poking. Wettening themselves, she realized, as they pulled back out to rub against her face and smack her. The hand was still at the back of her head, coiling brown strands of hair together before tying them up with twigs or vines or something. 

She’d have to run her hands through her hair to know for sure, but they were preoccupied. She moaned as her nailed finger reached deep and pressed against tender walls inside of her and a thicker vine took that opportunity to dive down her throat, muffling the sound. Thankfully they left her nose alone this time, and she relied on huffed snorts until it wiggled back out of her mouth. It thwapped her on the forehead with a wet sound and the moisture dripped down, following wrinkles and the natural grooves of her face. 

Pheromoan’s way of helping, she guessed, after it had seen her try to tuck her hair back and get the lady cave ready for some spelunking. More helpful than some of her past lays. Most of them actually. Apple leaned back and spread her legs, the cool draft in the dank room making itself known. 

She grabbed Pheromoan’s free arm and pulled on it only for it to feel more like taffy than a limb. It stretched, vines and roots giving slack so that she could guide it to her pussy. Pheromoan got the hint, a plant finger replacing her own inside of her. It swelled, pressing up against spots her fingers couldn’t reach without giving herself a cramp.

“Fuck,” was all she could manage, head tossed back and eyes on the popcorn ceiling. It was the veggie dick that shut her up this time, stretching her jaw and suppressing her tongue. Pheromoan thrusted twice and pulled out slowly. The hand at her head went to her back and she let it cradle her, raising her hips up off the bed to present her still filled pussy. Apple felt the finger inside her retract and exit, leaving her empty as Pheromoan lines up her pussy with its cock. 

“Too-too big,” she breathed out, the vines still reaching into her mouth for her to suck and coat in saliva. 

The dick changed shape, narrowing but still staying at the same length. Whatever, so long as it didn’t go kumquats deep in her then she should be fine. 

There was no warning, no hesitation, no teasing as Pheromoan entered her. Apple could feel the ridges and bumbs split her open. She cried out, arching her back and still leaning entirely on its hand at her back for support. Her rose garden was no stranger to big intruders but this one filled her differently, swelling and throbbing and pulsing in such a way that she could get absolutely still and feel it in the same way she did her heartbeat. And it was *incredible*, pleasure filling her up from the inside out as it started to thrust in and out. 

Another hand wrapped around her waist, settling on the small of her back, and her body went *up*. Ass left bed sheets as Pheromoan picked her up with ease and cradled her, dick stretching in and out. It didn’t take long for all of her body weight to be in the two hands that held her and her legs were spread high and wide, dangling behind Pheromoan’s body. 

She shifted to get comfortable and Pheromoan obliged, twisting limbs to better accommodate her without ever leaving her pussy. The dick went deep and stayed there, Apple worried that it reached its climax. The dick didn’t move an inch but she felt herself sliding up and down it’s length. Pheromoan slowly pulled her off the dick before pushing her back onto it. The pace was glacial until a rhythm was reached and Pheromoan picked up the pace. Sliding her off, sliding her on. Off, then on. Jacking itself off like she was a damn fleshlight. 

She would’ve complained about being debased by her own living sex toy, but it felt so damn good. Besides, the vines pinching her cheeks, twisting her nipples, and trying to wiggle their way deeper into her mouth made talking difficult. She looked up at Pheromoan’s yellow eyes and saw that they were fixated on hers, likely trying to sense distress or whatever imperatives Blasto had implanted as safety measures. 

But she pretended that it was looking at her for other reasons. That it simply wanted to see the brown eyes she always prided herself on, even when she looked in her dirty mirror and hated what she saw in the reflection. Silly thoughts, all things considered, but they were thoughts that crossed her mind regardless.

She was brought back to reality by a stinging pain on her ass. Then another and two more at once. It took the fourth and a yelp for her to piece together that the vine tentacles were spanking her, rearing back and whipping at her exposed bottom. She couldn’t see them but she could *feel* how thin they were with each lash. 

When they weren’t punishing her, they were pressing hard against soft cheeks and pulling them apart to allow the spanking vines to hit more tender flesh near her core. Her arms hung limp and she let them, enjoying the sensation of being worked up and down Pheromoan’s shaft while her body was ravaged in other ways. 

With each groan and cry, Pheromoan redoubled it’s efforts and spanked harder and fucked her a little faster. It was a looping, escalating cycle and Apple wasn’t sure if it was a glitch in behavior for Pheromoan to repeat actions that gave her pleasure or if it was a feature. She did know it worked though, the heat in her body rising and getting closer to spilling out. 

She rolled her shoulders to wake up arms that were starting to fall asleep and grabbed her ass, the tendrils refusing to assault her hands. A brief reprieve. Her butt was hot to the touch, skin so sensitive that spreading her ass open wasn’t without discomfort.

It was surely a satisfying candy apple red and she was thankful that no one could see how she looked right now, even though a wave of arousal washed over her at the thought of someone walking in on her right now. Seeing her sweating and moaning while a damn vegetable made her pussy feel as tight as it did two years ago. Seeing her impaled and suspended, asshole so exposed that her melting red delicious tat could have a photoshoot done. Yeah, it would just be *terrible* if someone were to see her like this. 

“St-stuff me,” she huffed out, breaths hitching as Pheromoan pushed a little deeper. 

A slick tentacle filled her asshole as soon as the command left her lips, her hands balling into fist so tight that nails dug into her cheeks. She was far from a backdoor virgin but this was different, the thick, dimpled vine cracking her open like a cantaloupe. Apple let go of the fistfuls of ass and expected the cheeks to clap back together. They didn’t, the vine fucking her ass keeping them apart. 

Apple tried to curse and the words came out garbled as the vine went deep at the same time Pheromoan pushed her down on the cock. Her pussy squeezed down on the dick, begging to keep it that deep inside her and failing as Pheromoan effortlessly pulled her back off. 

She expected similar tactics from the vine inside her ass but it wasn’t thrusting. Instead it pushed deep and stayed there while twisting and wiggling, making her writhe in turn. Apple felt it pulse and throb, expanding wide enough it stretched her before shrinking back down in a rhythm like deep breaths. It almost would’ve been relaxing if not for the fact that it was a good four or five inches up her ass. 

The hand at her back moved, tilting her up to the point that she could reach out and grip Pheromoan’s. Branch-like horns near the collarbone served as handholds for her while Pheromoan repositioned her. The cock narrowed as it began to spear upward inside her until reaching a comfortable fit once Apple was upright. Still, Pheromoan didn’t thrust and kept lifting her up and down its shaft. 

The added contact allowed Apple to feel Pheromoan’s body inhale and exhale like the ever-noticeable tentacle in her butt. With each exhale came a soft groan and a light tremble throughout its body. Its luminescent yellow eyes were so much brighter this close and they were still focused entirely on her.

The vines that were circling and squeezing Pheromoan’s own boobs reached out to hers, lifting and traveling between and around them. More tentacles followed suit, wrapping around her waist and thighs and shoulders and places she didn’t even know could be entangled. They squeezed in the same rhythm as the breathing, her whole body hugged at once and again and again. She laughed as a vine at her shoulder blade raced against armpit. 

Tentacles raced to fill her mouth, the thickest winning a place at the back of her throat while thinner ones spread her mouth to get inside. They tickled gums and slid against teeth and her tongue had little room to work. She snorted hard, clearing her nose free of the moisture they brought in before so she could breathe easy. 

Her body was hugged again, a little tighter and a little longer as they aided in bringing her body up and down the swelling, ridged cucumber buried in her pussy. She surrendered her body and revelled in the bliss of having each hole stuffed while those brilliant eyes watched her. No judgment, no nervousness, just sweet bliss. 

Apple’s hands gripped the branches tight as Pheromoan moved quicker and squeezed tighter, still careful not to restrict her neck. She was close but she held on, trying to milk as much pleasure out of the moment as she could while Pheromoan milked itself with her whole body. The tempo increases and Apple’s nose huffs and whimpers got quicker. Her bound tits bounced as much as they could while her asshole winked and mouth clutched. 

Her pussy hugged Pheromoan’s dick tight and thighs squeezed as close together as they could as Apple came, tossing her head back. Pheromoan constricted every vine tight and pushed deep inside her in each hole as she rode the waves of her climax, her muscles clenching and twitching. As the fireworks in her body died down, vines started to loosen and retreat from her body and her body hung slack in Pheromoans arms. The cock was still deep inside her, swelled enough that not much of her Apple juice spilled out. When she opened her eyes she saw the vines staring back, small slits at each end. What, did it want round two? *Oh*

She scrambled but the hands at her back cradled her. 

“Not on the bed, you dumb vegetable!”

Pheromoan turned its body so that she hung over the concrete floor instead. She closed her eyes in the nick of time as the tentacles erupted, shooting ropes of thick liquid that felt like sap and snot mixed together against her skin. They coated her face and what landed on her lips tasted syrup sweet. The one in her ass pulled out and shot onto her ass and thighs. She opened her eyes when they stopped coming, noticing that the slime on her was practically clear. 

Skin tingled as more vines freed her from their grip just to release on her. Pheromoan pulled her off his dick fully, exiting her pussy for the first time since fucking her. Carefully, it lowered her to the concrete, hands setting her down and the puddle of slime offering little protection from the cold surface. The dick loomed over her, swelling to an obscene size that cast a shadow over her. For a fleeting moment she imagined how *that* would’ve felt inside her. 

With both hands, Pheromoan stroked its cucumber, eyes hard to make out but still locked on hers. Her skin tingled and it was only when she felt relief to her spanked and whipped ass as the slime seeped in that she realized what was being pumped onto her. 

The base of Pheromoan’s dick bulged and crept toward the tip in spurts, the hands helping move it along. Apple tried to predict the splash zone but was too mucked down and exhausted for any quick movements. All she managed to do was close her eyes and open wide as the bulged reaches the tip and came bursted out. 

It felt like a hose was streaming onto her, covering every inch of her body in the slurry of aloe and sap. Apple got up to 30 Mississippi’s before the spray petered out and her eyes were hard to open. She tried to wipe the gunk away from her eyes but her arms were too heavy. A vine did the job for her, swiping it away and onto the floor before massaging her cheeks. 

Her eyes opened and she got a glimpse of herself in a mirror, much more covered than she thought she was and with vines roving over her body. They groped and massaged, the thick liquid either wiped away or spread around. Pheromoan had knelt down, dick apparently shriveled back into its mossy crotch, and a large hand went into her hair to undo twiggy knots and scratch her scalp. 

She was sure it was going to be a bitch getting all of this out of her hair and holes but that was a problem for later. For now, she enjoyed her present.


End file.
